


Life with kids

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: After a long day at work, Sae returns home to her family where she and her husband, Akira, get the kids ready for bed.





	Life with kids

Sae was tired, she had been working late on a case all week. It was about 8 pm when she got home, slowly opening the door. “I’m home” she called out. This was met by two loud yells.

“Mommy!!” 

A boy who was around 7 and a girl who was around 5 ran up to her. Sae embraced her loving kids. “What are you two still doing up?” They usually went to bed at this time. About at that time, Akira walked in, “welcome home.” He smiled, “they really wanted to hear a story from a certain someone.”

“Please mommy!” They cried in unison. 

Sae looked at her kids, they had grown so fast. She patted their heads and agreed. “First you two need to go with Daddy and take a bath.” The kids nodded. After that Sae stood up to greet her husband, they shared a brief kiss. “Thank you so much, you really have been helping out. I’m sorry I’m back so late.”

“You do what you need to do, at least you have been going easier at work unlike when we first met.” Akira grinned. “Plus we are a team, we are in this together“

“You and your silver tongue, let’s just hope when they are teenagers they didn’t inherit it or we will be in trouble” 

They both laughed, kissing one more time before Akira left with the kids to the prepared bath. Sae went to her and Akira’s room and showered and changed out of her work cloths. She put on a pair of silk pajamas and headed back towards the kitchen. She wasn’t that hunger, she never was when she was working on a big case. But Akira always made sure she ate. Sae looked to see the serving of curry still on the stove her and made herself a plate. 

As she ate she could hear their kids laughing and water being splashed back and forth. She knew by the time the bath was over Akira was going to be just as soaked as the kids. But their joy-filled her with happiness. She always thought she lost that chance to have a family, but she has two wonderful kids and a great husband. Both worked good jobs, herself being the breadwinner of the family as the head of the SIU. Akira worked for the police alongside, Makoto. 

The thought of her sister reminded her of when they announced the first pregnancy years ago. The soon to be Aunt was more than thrilled! The sisters had grown closer after the phantom thieves ended, no thanks to Akira. Sae finished dinner and cleaned her plate. 

Akira poked his head out from the hallway, “if you are ready, the kids are ready for their story now.” Sae smiled got up and made her way to the room. She sat in a chair in-between their two beds and began to read. Akira stood in the doorway to listen for a while. 

Soon he went to go change himself, he hadn’t had time between cooking dinner, giving the bath, and various other parenting jobs. He then sat in bed waiting for his wife to come back. Time went on and no one came, he decided he would go check on them. He walked down the hall, to the kids' room. There he saw Sae fast asleep on the chair, as well as the two little ones passed out as well. 

Akira knew what he had to do. He first kissed the sleeping kids’ foreheads. Then he walked over and lifted up his exhausted wife, and began to carry her to their room. As he walked he couldn’t help but think about how much they have grown together. He chuckled thinking about how they will answer the question “how did you guys meet?” The kids will eventually ask. What were they going to say “mom was interrogation dad for being a famous criminal!” even though it was true. 

Soon he laid Sae gently on the bed, he tucked her in. She slightly woke up “Akira, why Am I in bed?”

“You fell asleep reading to the kids, luckily they did too. You should get some sleep though, you still got a lot of work in the morning,” he said as she nodded in agreement. 

“Akira!” She whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too Sae” he whispered back climbing in bed next to her. Soon both of them drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took so long, been busy lately. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
